


Pillow Princess

by AceRinky (Asexual_Ravioli)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Back to Back Orgasms, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, guess who's the pillow princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexual_Ravioli/pseuds/AceRinky
Summary: Hitch never worked a day in her life.
Relationships: Hitch Dreyse/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 30
Kudos: 105





	Pillow Princess

Hitch observed Annie take her last sip of wine, the gulp as it traveled down her throat, and Annie’s quick tongue darting to lick her lips. Annie tilted her head at Hitch, knowing what she was thinking.

“Come here,” Hitch said, sitting on the bed, her back rested against the wall.

Annie looked incredible, adorned in a lacy black bra and panties, with a matching garter belt that just so slightly squeezed at her juicy, pale thighs.

“Meaning you won’t be getting up?” Annie said.

“Yup.”

Annie smiled coyly, set her wineglass on Hitch’s nightstand, and crawled onto Hitch’s decadent, four poster pink bed, kissing her so Hitch could taste the traces of the dark, rich wine left on her lips. Her fingernails dug into Hitch’s hips.

“Meaning,” Annie said, “I’ll be doing _all_ the work tonight? Again?”

“If that’s what you’d like,” Hitch taunted, a hand lazily stroking Annie’s cheek.

“Then lay down, my pink princess.”

Hitch obliged, and Annie ran her tongue along the cleft of her collarbone, using her teeth to peel down the strap of her frilly pink bra.

“Just to be clear…” Annie went on, then bit off the next strap. “What you’re saying is that you _won’t_ eat me out?”

Annie’s pout was adorable, but Hitch rolled her shoulders to get more comfortable on the bed. She smiled smugly as she stared up at her gorgeous girlfriend.

“That’s right,” Hitch sighed. “Hey. Can you be a pal and get this bra all the way off?”

“With pleasure,” Annie said.

Suddenly, Annie rolled Hitch on her belly and pinned her to the bed, making Hitch grunt. And just as quickly, Annie’s weight left her.

“Stay there,” Annie commanded.

Hitch lifted her face from the pillow she was so rudely shoved into.

“The hell are you doing?”

Annie rummaged in Hitch’s nightstand. “You wanna be a pillow princess, you don’t even wanna move,” she said with a chuckle, “I’ll make it so you can’t.”

Hitch’s eyes widened at the rope in Annie’s hands. It had been a long time since Hitch had gotten playful in bed with anyone, and she hadn’t expected the taciturn blonde to be the type.

Her heartbeat quickened at the gleam in Annie’s eyes, but she tried to keep her voice even as she said, “Didn’t know you had that kink.”

“Don’t worry, Princess. You won’t have to lift a finger.”

Annie proceeded to remove Hitch’s bra and panties. She’d have ripped her clothes off if she could, but would get zero help from Hitch, now doubly dedicated to playing the role of the spoiled, lazy brat in bed. Annie cursed as soon as Hitch went limp, then at last dropped the pink garments to the floor. She grasped Hitch by the wrists and began to wrap intricate coils that bound them tight.

Hitch felt Annie’s hot breath on her ear. “Now. Don’t struggle.”

Chills spiked through Hitch’s body. She was totally naked, the ropes her only cover, though they made her feel a thousand times more exposed.

“Ha,” Hitch said. “You’re really gonna get off on this aren’t you? Perv.”

“Hush. Or I’ll gag you.”

Hitch rested her cheek on the pillow. From their first night together, Annie had threatened to shut her up in bed. It had been a chiding joke. Now, Hitch wasn’t so sure.

“Damn, I think you’ve done this before. You make me feel like a criminal.”

Annie tugged the ligatures harder. “And you make me feel like you deserve it. But you like that. Don’t you, Princess?”

“Please. I’m the queen.”

“One more word from you, darling…”

Annie’s hands tested the binding on Hitch’s wrists one last time, tugging at her handiwork. It was almost painful. Just enough pressure to remind Hitch that she was now totally at Annie’s mercy.

Annie’s hands trailed slowly down Hitch’s back, straying to her ass, down her legs, sliding back up to Hitch’s sex. Hitch cried out as two fingers were forced inside of her.

After months of dating the mysterious Annie Leonhardt, Hitch had gotten accustomed to Annie’s slow, gentle lovemaking. Now, she let out a gasp at Annie’s sudden rough handling. She arched her back. Hitch couldn’t say she minded. As long as she didn’t have to do any work.

This was so different, exciting not in the way Annie had been during those first encounters, as her reverent hands seeming almost fearful of gracing Hitch’s delicate skin. But still, it was exciting, thrilling, because whether slow or fast, Annie had an expert caress, or whatever you’d call the violent fingerfucking pounding into her now. Her other hand held Hitch down hard by the neck. Hitch’s cheek pressed into her silk pillow, and she screamed out her pleasure.

“Ah! Annie!” Her voice sounded whiny to her own ears. She tried to control how much she wanted, needed, for Annie to go deeper inside her.

“Quiet now,” Annie said, not slowing the thrust of her hand. The rhythm they fell into shook the posts of the bed. Fine by Hitch. She sort of got off on the neighbors hearing, the very thought of the headboard rattling against the wall making her moan all the louder. If she could, she’d make them worry somebody was being murdered in here.

Her breathing got frantic and she knew she was close. She heard Annie’s own panting. The woman definitely had a thing for pleasing her partner, getting off on the mere sight of Hitch cumming beneath her.

Hitch groaned. “Mmm. What’d I do to deserve this?”

Like a cruel joke, Annie’s hand slowed, her other left her neck, then everything stopped entirely, and Hitch wasn’t being touched at all. Her sex throbbed, and her thoughts raced in confusion. She’d been so ready for release.

“That’s it,” Annie said, slipping off the bed. Hitch jerked her head up, aghast to see Annie at the nightstand, opening it with her left while flexing her right like it hurt.

“The fuck?” Hitch said. “You’re hiding more shit in my nightstand?”

“Hitch, Hitch,” Annie chided. “I wasn’t kidding when I said I wanted you to be silent.” She procured a ball gag. Black straps, pink ball.

“Oh, please,” Hitch said with a roll of her eyes. “Just finish me off al—”

In one motion Annie rolled Hitch onto her back and clasped a hand over her mouth. Hitch bucked her hips up to relieve pressure on her bound hands pressing into her back. She glared at Annie, challenging.

“Not. Another. Word,” Annie said darkly, and dangled the gag before her.

Hitch huffed against Annie’s hand and nodded her head. If this was how Annie wanted to play, fine.

“Good girl.” Annie uncovered her mouth, pausing to dare Hitch to speak, then placed the ball in her mouth. The rubber taste against her tongue and teeth subdued her. Annie rolled Hitch on her side with some difficulty and tightened the gag.

“Now where were we, Princess?”

Hitch trembled, unable to answer. She’d never seen Annie so into this. Glancing back at her, there was confidence in Annie’s movements, her eyes shining.

Hitch felt a bead of sweat trail down her temple, and strands of her hair plastered to her forehead. She must have looked like a total mess.

Annie laid Hitch on her side and curled up, big spoon to little. Hitch closed her eyes when she felt hot breath on her neck, spasming when the cold tips of Annie’s fingers grazed her belly.

“Sorry,” Annie laughed. Her hand went lower still, then Annie adjusted herself, head down to the middle of Hitch’s back, all the better to reach around to Hitch’s pussy. This was the gentle stroking Hitch was used to, and Annie muttered soft words as she built Hitch up.

“That’s right. You’ve had a long week, sitting around all day with your daddy’s money.”

Hitch groaned. Outside of the bedroom, Annie’s “spoiled rich girl” schtick was always something that made her talk back, heatedly defending her status as a trust fund baby. The backtalk impossible now, with her mouth gagged. There was something thrilling about not being able to fight back.

“Lazy little girl. So exhausted,” Annie purred as her fingers worked inside Hitch’s walls. “But you wouldn’t have it any other way. Would you?”

Hitch moaned. She really wouldn’t. Annie had a way of keeping her fingers tight, then spreading them in a way that always took her by surprise, as if they knew exactly what Hitch’s body needed. Hitch squirmed on the bed as Annie encouraged her.

“That’s it, Princess. Relax. Just like that.”

As Annie’s fingers quickened, her movements were still easy and soft, lulling Hitch even as she pulsed more and more. She felt Annie’s breasts pressed firmly against the small of her back, her legs draped against her own, the soft skin and lacy underwear brushing and tickling against her.

Annie continued her loving, soft fingering. Hitch’s screams became whimpers and whines, and she was sure that without the gag, the noises she made would be wordless, her mind approaching insanity as the pleasure built in her body. Her eyes rolled back, and she heard herself scream around the gag, relief at last flowing through her entire body.

All that was left was to revel in the post-orgasm bliss, to drift off with Annie snuggling up against her, praising her and playing with her hair.

But instead of stopping, Annie’s pace picked up, fingers going back to fast, powerful thrusts.

“But now, for once, I’m about to make you work.” She sat up on her knees to watch Hitch’s face, hand still going.

Hitch’s eyes widened. She wouldn’t.

“Thank God we don’t have refractory periods,” Annie teased. “Let’s see just how far we can push a princess like Dreyse.”

Hitch’s whole body shivered. She shut her eyes and let the pleasure-pain wrack her. She couldn’t believe her shy, gentle girlfriend was doing this, fucking her out of her mind, threatening to make her cum again and again, to the point of exhaustion.

Hitch quivered. On the heels of her first orgasm, the second came fast, a more frenzied release that quaked her whole body. Around the gag, she whimpered like a little girl.

“I wonder what you’d say right now,” Annie said, fingers ceaseless, “if only you could.”

Hitch stilled her body, eyebrows knitting down as she shot Annie an evil eye. Annie’s blue eyes lit up. She gave her the most shit-eating grin.

“I guess that means you enjoyed orgasm number two! Now if there are no objections…”

Her fingers hadn’t stopped all this time, her words not slowing her determined pace in the least.

Her heart had never beat so fast. She wasn’t sure the human body could withstand the electric feeling coursing through hers now. Among these doubts, her third orgasm gripped her fast and hard, turning Hitch into a sobbing, blissed-out mess. She buried her tear-streaked face in the pillow, hoping Annie would ignore it.

Quickly, Annie pulled off the gag.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry!” Her hand cupped Hitch’s cheek. “Here, I’ll…”

Hitch let out a shuddering breath and leveled a steely gaze on Annie. “More,” she said in a low, deadly voice. “I want more.”

Annie sat back stunned, then laughed. “As you wish, Princess.”

She untied Hitch’s hands, her wrists burning pink, and laid her flat on her back. She took Hitch’s breasts in her hands, until Hitch was begging her to go below.

At last Annie’s hot tongue tasted Hitch’s vulva, then lapped up to her clit, slow circles that made Hitch writhe.

“Annie! Fuck! Damn!”

“Filthy girl,” Annie said. Then her mouth encircled her clit again and sucked hard.

“Nggghh…”

Hitch’s clit throbbed, oversensitive to Annie’s thorough mouth. She felt so good and so strained at once, she jittered, all of her body alert to Annie’s work.

It took mere moments for her to cum again. All the while Annie’s eyes had watched Hitch’s face intently, as if studying the desperate, wild-eyed pleasure she’d caused.

Hitch laughed frantically and pressed her palms to her eyes.

“What?” Annie said, collapsing her weight on top of her.

Hitch uncovered her eyes. “You realize. I’m gonna have to pay you back now.”

Annie kissed Hitch on the nose. “Wouldn’t have it any other way. Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> [;3c](https://acerinky.tumblr.com/)


End file.
